Miracles do happen
by Yurilicious12
Summary: Nanoha and Fate Yuri fanfic.
1. Miracles Do Happen, Part 1

**Miracles Do Happen**

**Nanoha & Fate**

**Part 1**

**Flashback - 8 Years ago.**

"Can I marry you Nanoha when we grow up?"

"What? No you can't...You a girl and girls can't get married to each other!"

"What about if we have kids together, can girls do that?

"Nope, two girls can't be together, they can only be friends and plus i gonna marry a rich boy when i grows up."

"What about if I dress up as a boy, can we be together then, pleeeeeaaase Nanoha?!?!?!"

"I'll think about it!"

"Yay, thank you so much! Hehe i getting married to Nanoha, I getting married to Nanoha, choo choo Hehehe."

"I didn't say yes, i said i think about it!"

"Ok, I hug you now hehe."

"Oh hehe..."

**Nanoha Takamachi is a 16 year old girl, with brown hair and azure blue eyes. She lives with her Mother and Father, her Brother and Sister has moved out from home.**

**Nanoha is training to be a Martial Artist like her brother and sister, and has a part time job in her families cafe called the Midori-Ya. She hasn't got a boyfriend and has never had one although there are many guys out there who would love to go out with her, she is also popular with the girls and has many friends.**

**Her two best friends are Arisa and Suzuka.**

**Present Time**

"Nanoha Takamachi!!!" called out the teacher. Nanoha had quickly woke out of her daydream she was having. She was dreaming about the girl who had saved her from a bunch of guys who she accidently got caught up with this morning. The girl had long blonde hair as bright as the sun and had burgundy eyes which Nanoha had thought were absolutely beautiful and could mezmerise anyone who looked into them, she was around the same age as Nanoha.

"Yes miss? umm...I mean sorry miss!" replied Nanoha as quickly as possible trying to say the right words to the teacher who was standing half way across the room.

"That's ok, just don't let me catch you doing it again, ok?"

"Yes maam."

**Bell Rings.**

It was break time and Suzuka and Arisa came running towards Nanoha, Nanoha turned and looked straight at her two best friends and let out a little smile.

"Hey, what's up? Why were you late in class this morning? We were worried about you, we thought you wern't gonna turn up for school!" Arisa spoke, almost running out of breath.

"Yeah sorry, I had accidently bumped into someone, and guess who it was?" Nanoha said. It didn't take long for Suzuka to reply to her friends sentence, "Who was it Nano???".

Nanoha took a little breath before replying. "It was that guy we were talking about the otherday who is a year above us, you know? Keitaro Hiroshi!!"

Suzuka and Arisa looked completely shocked and didn't know what to say, it was the guy who Nanoha had a crush on and spoke of it to Arisa and Suzuka.

"Did anything good happen Nano, tell us everything, every detail about what happened this morning!" Arisa cried out.

"Yes please, tell us Nanoha." Suzuka replied straight after Arisa had finished her sentence.

"...No, it didn't...go too well" Nanoha said and had slowly brung herself to tears.

"But something amazing happened with it!" Nanoha said as she wiped the tears away from her face and smiled. "Here's what happened, it was around 7:10am when i was walking to the bus stop..."

**Flash Back - This morning.**

A gentle smile had been brought to Nanoha's face when she saw the guy she had fancied for around a year and a half walking towards her, she had never spoken to him before and was very nervous as she walked closer towards him. He was with his two friends laughing and joking around when he looked and saw Nanoha looking straight at him.

"Hello, i know you! Aren't you that girl from school who keeps on stalking me? Please, just leave me alone, you're such a bother, shooo..."

Nanoha was shocked. "What? Why are you so mean? You jerk!!"

Keitaro then pushed Nanoha, she fell down to the floor and cut her knee, she then felt a huge pain within her, she just wanted to cry. Nanoha looked up at a laughing and grinning Keitaro and his friends, at this point she couldn't move or do anything to defend herself and tears were finally rolling down her cheeks, he was moving on in closer to her. What was Keitaro and his friends going to do to her?

Keitaro looked to his left and on the floor, he saw his friend lying on the floor holding his face. He then looked to his right and again on the floor, his friend was rolling around holding his stomach and was in pain.

He then suddenly felt a punch to his face and a kick in his private area and fell down to the ground. He slowly looked up with one eye open and saw a blonde haired girl with burgundy eyes with an angry look on her. Nanoha had her mouth and eyes wide open from shock of what had just happened.

The blonde haired girl had turned to Nanoha and held out her hand to help Nanoha up, she gently smiled and said "come with me and i'll take you to a safe place...Nanoha."

Nanoha looked incredibly shocked as the words wouldn't properly come out for her. "uh...umm..h..how do you know my name?"

The blonde haired girl stopped what she was doing and suddenly paused for a few seconds, then looked at Nanoha and said, "you'll find out sooner or later!" she then gave Nanoha a little wink. "I have to go now, see ya." Before Nanoha could say anything, the girl had gone, leaving no traces to follow her.

**Present Time**

Suzuka and Arisa were totally shocked and surprised of what they had just heard, they couldn't believe what Keitaro and his friends had done to Nanoha, or the worse fact, the girls couldn't believe what they were going to do to her if they had been successful and the mysterious girl had not saved her.

"Woah Nano, are you ok now? how is your knee? What a total creep he is, he got just what he deserved...and I wonder who that girl was who saved you from them?" Arisa said fiercely.

Suzuka never wasted time to reply, "Yes, who was that girl Nanoha, I mean she took out all three of those guys in a matter of seconds, she saved you, then...she winked at you? Oh and she knew your name? You been having some sort of secret relationship behind our back Nano? I mean at least let either me or Arisa be your first girly love!"

"Yes Nano, we are very disappointed in you." Arisa had said with a big cheeky grin on her face and messing Nanoha's hair up.

"No no, I don't even know who she is myself and I wouldn't even think about dating another girl, i like guys, not girls." Nanoha was quick to reply. "...and my knee is fine, it just hurts a little."

"Yeah, i've heard that before." Arisa said rolling her eyes.

"Huh? what do you mean Arisa?" said Suzuka.

"Yeah, what do you mean by that?" Nanoha also replied.

"Uh...well guys, shouldn't we be getting back to class now? we only have 5 minutes til our next lesson hehehe." said a nervous and unsure Arisa.

"Ok, tell us at lunch then?" said Nanoha quickly.

"Ok, whatever guys, i'll tell you at lunch ok? now please can we just forget about it til then?"

Nanoha and Suzuka both looked at each other and both let out a little giggle as one of them had replied "ok sure."

As they were walking back to class, Nanoha had dropped her pen and a couple of work books and bent down to pick it up, Arisa and Suzuka had stopped and asked her if she was coming, she said she would catch up to them and that they should go on ahead with out her.

As she picked everything up, she suddenly saw at the corner of her eye the girl who she had encountered with this morning. The blonde haired girl was looking straight at her and gave Nanoha a gentle smile, she then waved at her and walked off the scene.

At that moment, Nanoha's mind was racing with all sorts of thoughts, she couldn't believe what had happened all in one day, she also thought to herself "She goes to this school?".

Trying to forget what's just happened, Nanoha started to walk back to her classroom.


	2. Miracles Do Happen, Part 2

**Miracles Do Happen**

**Nanoha & Fate**

**Part 2**

**Flashback (Nanoha's Dream) - 7 Years Ago.**

Fire burning on the roofs of houses, people screaming for their lives...the small village called Kyruubi had been serverely massacred by ruthless soldiers who gave no merci.

They had slaughtered and burnt everything in their path...and yet...more was to come...

"Help me...please help me...someone...anybody..." A small child all alone still in a house with flames around it...she was crying...tears had dropped to the ground and was very scared.

She walked along abit further trying to keep her balance as she was very immune to falling over...she fell over onto her knee's and looked around the blazing room.

she saw something terrible...so terrible that she let out a huge scream and had slowly turned into crying....

She saw her parents lying on the floor on their stomachs with their eyes open...they were dead.

The little girl called out "Mama...Papa...why do you leave me???" The little girl couldn't move her legs...she thought she had to otherwise she'd die but they just would not move for her.

Suddenly she heard a small voice in the far distance, "Fate-chan...Fate-chan where are you? Please answer me..." *cough cough*.

The little girl who was called Fate had the courage and strength to call out to the voice who was calling her, "I'm here.."*cough* "please help me..."

The voice who had called out for Fate was suddenly starting to come into view and was a shadow in the smoke.

Fate had quickly wiped her tears and started to smile...she saw her best friend Nanoha running right towards her...her face was then into clear view and Fate held out her arms ready to hug her friend when a flaming log fell down between them...

**Present Time**

"Wake up...wake up...wake up..." Nanoha was hearing small voices she could barely hear, but got louder and louder as she began to awake, it was Suzuka trying to wake Nanoha up by gently shoving her constantly until she finally awoke. "wake up Nano it's lunch time and you know what that means? Arisa gets to tell us that thing she was gonna tell us earlier...right Arisa?"

"Hmph...whatever." Arisa said as she was looking the total opposite way to Suzuka and Nanoha with her nose in up in the air with a not so happy look. " why did i go and have to open my big mouth?"

"Come on Arisa...don't be like that...you can tell us and get it over with..." said Nanoha to her friend convincingly.

"What were you dreaming about anyway Nanoha? anything nice?" said Suzuka eager to get an answer.

"Uhh...it's nothing...just a little dream...nothing exciting really..." Nanoha said trying to let her dream go behind her.

"oh ok then...anyway we got to pack our things in a minute...we got 5 minutes til lunch time and the teacher has gone somewhere..."

The bell had rung for lunch time...Nanoha, Arisa and Suzuka all sat down on the dinner table with their tray full of food.

"ok guys, I am going to tell you but it's quite embarrassing so please don't laugh ok?" Arisa said unsure.

Nanoha and Suzuka smiled and nodded their heads...then Arisa took a deep breath as she told her story.

"It was two years ago and I..."

**Arisa-chan's Flashback**

"Hey Arisa, how are you today?

"Yeah, I am fine thank you...how about you miss?

"I am good thank you...need help with anything?"

"Yes please...i'm stuck on this maths problem..."

"Ok, let me see that for you..."

As the teacher was sorting out Arisa's problem, Arisa looked at Mrs Nishimura and began to ask her a question.

"Miss...can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it Arisa?"

"Right, how can i say this...what would you do if you had a crush on someone but couldn't keep it in any longer...should i tell that person i like them?"

"I think that is a good idea yes...I mean, they are only going to say yes or no right?"

"Uh...yeah I guess you're right Mrs Nishimura!"

Arisa smiled at the teacher as she smiled back at Arisa.

"Can I ask who this person is Arisa? Is he nice...do you talk to him alot?"

"err...well...you see...the person who i like is not achually a boy..."

"Oh...they are not? well who is this girl you like then?"

"Well...umm..uh...IT'S YOU MRS NISHIMURA!!!!!!"

Arisa had burst out in total embarrassment and went bright red...Mrs Nishimura was a little shocked by the answer but thought about how Arisa was feeling.

"Well Arisa, thank you very much for liking me in that way but i'm a little too old for you and i'm a married woman...i hope you understand?"

"Yes I do...I'm so sorry Miss..."

Mrs Nishimura could see the look on Arisa's face as she was sad and was almost about to cry...she felt sorry for Arisa.

"I'll tell you what though if i see a girl i think you'll like, i'll let you know ok?"

"Oh...but miss...you were the only girl I had a crush on...I normally like boys...or I thought i did..."

"Well Arisa, if you ever need to talk about girl or guy problems, then come to me ok...i'll be sure to do my best to help you out!"

Arisa gave her teacher a smile and a hug.

"Thank you miss..."

**Present Time**

Nanoha and Suzuka could not believe what they had heard from Arisa, they both had their jaw wide open and completely shocked.

"Wow Arisa...you been keeping this secret for the whole time?" Nanoha said with the still shocked look on her face of when she had just heard Arisa's story.

"Why didn't you tell us you were into girls aswell as boys...we could of talked about girls from all those times we had been talking about boys aswell you know...but you had a crush on you teacher and told her?" said Suzuka with a smile on her face.

Arisa-chan had started to speak for the first time since she had told her story. "err...well yeah...it's just so embarrassing and i don't like to talk to anyone about it..." Arisa said going bright red and looking down onto the dinner table.

"You can tell us anything Arisa, we are your best friends!" Nanoha said with a grin on her face. "Yeah anything..." Suzuka replied.

Just then a blonde girl with burgundy eyes appeared. "May I sit with you three please?" she said with a bit of a nervous look on her face.

Nanoha's eyes began to widen up...it was the girl from this morning.

"Oh yeah go ahead...please sit..." Suzuka said with a big smile, "what is your name?"

"Fate...Fate Testarossa..." the blonde haired girl replied. "I'm new here at this school and thought that you girls seem nice so I asked if i could sit here..."

Fate was then looking at Nanoha and gave her a slight wink without the other two girls looking.

Nanoha went slightly red and looked the other way...for some reason the name Fate seemed familiar but couldn't work out where she had heard it before.

"Say Fate-chan...did you happen to save Nanoha from a bunch of guys this morning? It's just that you have the same colour hair and eyes as she described the girl who saved her this morning..." said Arisa.

"This morning...what happened this morning..." Fate said in a low tone almost whispering, "Oh yes...I know now...yeah, i saw her down on the floor and looked in a lot of pain...so i went and helped her..." Fate said with a friendly smile.

"wow...Nano, you told us how she kicked those guys asses but you didn't tell us how pretty and cool she was...also Fate...how did you know Nanoha's name?" Arisa said coming out with all these questions.

"Erm...well..i...umm..well her face seemed familiar somewhere and i just happened to know her name...i'm pretty sure we've met before but i can't remember where..." Fate said stuttering with her words as to trying to remember where she and Nanoha had met before.

"Nano...why are you not speaking? you havn't said a word since Fate has been here...anything wrong?" said Suzuka wondering why her friend wasn't speaking.

"uhh...no nothings wrong...i need the toilet right now...i won't be long ok..." said Nanoha as she got out of her seat and walked to the toilet.

As Nanoha had finished and pulled the chain...she washed her hands while looking in the mirror...she was alone in the toilet at that precise moment...she had thought about the dream she had earlier in class and that girl...somehow they were coming together as one...she took a few seconds and thought even harder.

Suddenly she remembered that Fate-chan was the girl in her dream which involved a terrible past...just then, Fate was behind her...Nanoha quickly turned and saw Fate coming towards her...closer...closer..and closer...before Nanoha knew what had happened...she was being kissed by Fate-chan...a kiss which was long lasting and passionate...a kiss that Nanoha had wanted to pull away from but yet couldn't...she couldn't resist...she slowly began to close her eyes and go along with it.


	3. Miracles Do Happen, Part 3

**Miracles Do Happen**

**Nanoha & Fate**

**Part 3**

**Flashback - 7 years ago (continued)**

"FATE-CHAN!!!!" shouted Nanoha as the flaming log had fallen in between them. "Just hold on while I try to find a way to get you out of here..." Nanoha said a little panicky.

"Nanoha...you came for me..." called out Fate...she had started to cough from the smoke of the fire...

"I'm so happy Nano...thank you..." as Fate's words came out, she began to collapse and had fallen on the floor...

Nanoha had finally found a way over the log and hurried straight to her friend Fate...she saw her lying on her front...she then picked Fate up and carried her on her back...it took her a few seconds to think how she and Fate would get out of the blaze that surrounded them...she looked for a way out but had no luck in trying...suddenly she saw a way out but it was a great task as the burning flames covered the doorway...what did Nanoha have to do to get her and Fate out of there?

Nanoha had finally taken a few steps back...she was getting tired and sweat had dripped off of her skin and onto the floor...she thought she had to save Fate-chan...she then took a running jump which seemed to be so far away to the otherside...she had made it and was out of the blazing house...

Nanoha lie Fate on the ground...gently resting her head...Nanoha's tears fell on Fate's torn clothes...she was crying and tears had fallen more and more on Fate..."Fate-chan...? Fate...? Fate-chan please wake up..." Nanoha gently picked up Fate and rested her in her arms...

she then let out a huge scream shouting out her name...

"FAAAAAAATTTTTTTTEEEEEEE-CHHAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN...."

**Present Time**

"No...no...Fate...Fate-chan...Fa..."

Nanoha instantly had woken up from her dream...she was sweating all over her face and body...she was huffing and puffing...she slowly got her breath back...it had been a whole week since that day she had met Fate-chan...all she could think about was the kiss and how she didn't pull away from it...

She dazed into a mini daydream...she was thinking about how Fate-chan had given her her first ever kiss...her soft luscious red lips stuck on hers like a magnetic force...her tongue swirled around inside Nanoha's mouth and massaged her tongue erotically...the taste of her saliva...

Nanoha quickly snapped out of the daydream...she didn't know why she was still having these thoughts...she kept telling herself she was straight and that she liked guys but kept soon after thinking about Fate-chan...she thought to herself "i lost my first kiss to a girl huh? I havn't even seen her since!"...she then sighed.

She got out of bed and did the usual things she had done before going to school...she looked in the mirror...done her hair...smiled at herself and thought, "gotta look nice incase a guy looks at me havn't we..." she giggled a little and picked up her school bag and headed out to school.

Nanoha saw Arisa and Suzuka waving at her...she didn't waste anytime running towards them...when she was half way across...someone had stuck their leg out right in front of her...Nanoha had gone down very heavily...both Suzuka and Arisa looked in the direction who had tripped Nanoha...it was Keitaro...

Nanoha had fallen flat on her stomach and looked up at Arisa and Suzuka who were completely shocked at what had just happened...Nanoha felt like crying again but instead the anger inside of her took over...she had slowly got up from the floor...turned around to face the guy who had tripped her...

"Keitaro!!! You stupid little shit...you've made my clothes all dirty..." Nanoha said angrily.

Keitaro just laughed at her, "Awww...did little Nanoha hurt herself...like the otherday and you cried? You gonna cry right now...infront of all these people who are watching? It's because you're a little baby and your mama has to wipe your bottom still...am i right? Keitaro said as he was slating Nanoha.

Nanoha thought she'd take a stand for herself and was determined not to let Keitaro humiliate her now like he did infront of his friends about a week ago...she was a still a beginner and a trainee in martial arts but she had learn the basics very well and was determined to use them on Keitaro...

"Bring...it...on..." Nanoha calmly said with a smile on her face...she then turned towards Arisa and Suzuka and winked at them as if she was going to be just fine.

"Ahahahaha...you sure you want another ass kicking Nanoha...you don't look like you want one to me!" said Keitaro taunting nanoha.

"Just bring it on Keitaro you wimp..." Nanoha said who couldn't wait to teach him a lesson.

"what did you just call me?" said Keitaro with anger building up inside him.

Keitaro was then charging at Nanoha and was shouting while running towards her...Nanoha got ready and formed into her fighting stance...he swung a right hook but missed her as he took another swing at her straight after the first swing...he had missed her again as Nanoha had ducked both of the punches...he then tried to kick her but once again she had dodged his move...his look on his face proved he was getting a bit scared, but he decided to keep going and threw a few more punches and kicks...they all missed...

Nanoha decided she had seen enough and threw her leg out with such force which easily went right into Keitaro's stomach...he then bent forwards holding his stomach as he couldn't breathe properly and didn't know what was going on...he felt a bit dizzy...Nanoha then threw a hard hitting punch straight into his face...he had gone flying straight into mid air and came down onto the floor very heavily...

Keitaro was badly hurt...he couldn't get up and fight anymore...he was too weak and this came as a shock to him and everyone who was watching the fight...Nanoha then turned and walked towards her friends with a little smile on her face...Keitaro then managed to look at Nanoha walking away from him as he was still lying on the floor...he was furious and was determined to not let her get away with what she had just done to him...

"Wow...Nano, where the hell did you learn to fight like that...you absolutely destroyed him...he won't be picking on you anymore haha..." Arisa said excitedley.

"yeah...you really did show him...i bet he was embarrassed he got beaten up by a girl..." said Suzuka with a big grin on her face.

"Hey...Nano, you were amazing..."

"Yeah great job Nanoha!!" said a couple of girls who were walking by.

Soon, two more people came up to Nanoha and congratulated her...they were both guys...one with dark hair and the other with long blonde hair who had it in a ponytail...

"wow...you were great Nanoha...you really did kick his ass..." said the dark haired guy. "The names Chrono..." Smiling at her.

The blonde haired guy looked straight at Nanoha...held up her hand and kissed the top of it as he smiled at her...

"Yuuno...Yuuno Scryer is the name and i am very honored to meet such a beautiful lady such as yourself..."

Nanoha was blushing and looked away slightly aswell as letting out a little giggle...

Chrono turned towards Suzuka...he smiled at her then started to speak, "Hello there...and who is this beautiful young lady then? Nanoha you have quite some friend...may I ask your name darling?"

Suzuka went bright red and hesitated a little to get her words out, "umm...my...uhh..name...is Suzuka..."

"My my what a pretty name...would you and Nanoha like to come with us to get something to eat at that new cafe just down the road from school at lunch time?" said Chrono waiting for an answer.

Suzuka looked at Nanoha as both of them had little grins on their faces...

"Sure...but is it ok if Arisa comes with us too?" Suzuka said waiting for an answer from Chrono.

"of course it is...we'll meet you in the cafeteria then?" Yuuno said looking at Nanoha still smiling at her.

Both Suzuka and Nanoha both looked at each other again and smiled.

"ok...at lunch time it is then...see you there..." Nanoha said happily.

Arisa could not believe what had just happened...a lot of jelousy built right up inside her...it wasn't because Nanoha and Suzuka had both just got dates...no, it was because Arisa had a secret crush over Suzuka and felt like she had just been shot in the heart...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"How do you like the food here Nanoha?" said Yuuno still staring at her.

Nanoha looked at Yuuno and smiled, "Yes...it's delicious...but are you sure you don't want me and Suzuka to pay at least half of the meal?"

"No...it is quite alright...of course though, there is one thing i would like..." said Yuuno speaking calmly and confidently.

"...and what is that Yuuno?" Nanoha said wondering what he was going to say.

"Would you have the honor to go on a date with me on friday night?"

Nanoha was speechless...she wanted to go on the date but felt something didn't quite feel right...she felt there was something strange about Yuuno...does he like her because she beat up a guy that was causing trouble for her and saw how she had been more popular because of it...or was it because of the fact he genuinly liked her? She also couldn't stop thinking about Fate-chan...the girl who saved her last week...the girl who gave her that amazing kiss...the girl in her past? All these thoughts were running around inside her head, but soon gave an answer to Yuuno...

"umm...well...isn't it a bit too soon? i mean i've only just met you and don't really know yo..." Yuuno had interupted Nanoha as she was just about to finish her sentence.

"I'll pick you up at 7pm then? Great it's a date...also Suzuka can go with Chrono...it'll be a double date...we can go to a fancy restaurant and then we can go to the cinema...then we can have a quiet night in...it'll be alot of fun and i'll treat you as a princess..." Yuuno had so much confidence in his words that Nanoha didn't particularly like.

"Can Arisa come then? We can't really leave her out as she is our best friend..." Suzuka said, not leaving Arisa out.

"Haha...of course not...this is a date between me, you, Chrono and Suzuka...no one else..." Yuuno said again speaking very confidently.

Nanoha then thought about it and how he is treating Arisa-chan...it was like Arisa isn't even there to him even though she's sitting on the same table...Arisa looked down and Nanoha and Suzuka could clearly see that...

"I'm sorry Yuuno...Chrono but we can't accept your invitation...we can't leave Arisa out...come on Suzuka and Arisa, we are going..." Nanoha said firmly.

Nanoha had grabbed Suzuka as Suzuka grabbed Arisa...they went out of the cafe leaving Yuuno and Chrono baffled and angry...

When they were back in school...Nanoha and Suzuka apoligised to Arisa....Arisa then asked Nanoha a question from out of the blue...

"Nanoha...have you seen that girl lately...she had blonde hair but i can't remember her name...didn't she just transfer to this school not so long ago?"

"Hmm...yeah Nano...where is she? you sure you arn't seeing her? aha maybe that is why you rejected Yuuno?" Suzuka said with a grin on her face.

"Erm...well guys...for one thing i don't know where she is...and another thing...I am 100% straight and have absolutely no interest in girls whatsoever...didn't i already tell you that the otherday?" Nanoha said with a sort of an unhappy look on her face.

"Ok...sorry Nano...we were joking..." Suzuka said to calm Nanoha down a little.

Nanoha smiled and gave both Suzuka and Arisa a hug...

"You know i love you guys...you mean the world to me..."

Nanoha looked at her timetable, "Hmm...let's see...i have Japanese next...what do you two have?" she said waiting for an answer from Suzuka and Arisa.

"I have English." said Arisa.

"I have Mathematics." said Suzuka.

Nanoha looked at her friends and nodded with a smile at them...she then waved goodbye and headed to her lesson...she realised she was 20 minutes early and sat down in her desk...opened her text book and started to study...

"Hey...Nanoha wasn't it?" Fate-chan said smiling and walking towards Nanoha.

Nanoha quickly turned around and gasped with a bit of a shock...

"uhh...Fate-chan? where have you been??"

"Sorry...i had family problems and couldn't make it to school..." Fate said looking a little downheartened.

Nanoha looked at Nanoha and felt sorry for her...

"Anyway what lesson are you supposed to be at now Fate-chan?" said Nanoha wondering why Fate was in her class.

Fate paused for a few second and then spoke, "This one...gorgeous..." she said with a friendly smile on her face.

Nanoha wasn't expecting Fate to say those words...she then noticed Fate was slowly getting closer to her...

"I am very sorry we got seperated in that blaze all those years ago Nanoha...but please don't leave me again...i have finally found you...oh and i'm sorry about the kiss last week...it was very stupid of me and i would like to make it up to you sometime..."

Before Fate could get another word in...Nanoha stood up and got in very close to her...Nanoha gently stroked Fate's face and strared deep into her eyes...this came as a huge shock to Fate...Nanoha then rested her body onto Fate's and then spoke...

"Thank you so much..." Nanoha said smiling at Fate.

Nanoha gently placed her lips onto Fate's and kissed her...Nanoha's tongue wasted no time in entering Fate-chan's mouth...as the seconds went on, the more they were both getting into it...still kissing, Nanoha pushed Fate back and against the blackboard...as the passionate lip lock went on...Nanoha started to slide her hand down Fate's body and onto her bum...she then squeezed it hard...her hand slid back up Fate's body and onto the back of her head...

Suzuka picked up a pen from off the floor...she noticed it was Nanoha's pen and decided to go and give it back to her...she got to Nanoha's classroom and saw two girls making love and couldn't resist to watch...after a few seconds Suzuka had realised who the girls were...she was absolutely gobsmacked when she found out it was Nanoha and Fate...she then turned and walked away from the door...she could hardly believe Nanoha liked girls even when she said she had no interest in them...Suzuka decided to keep it secret and decided to support Nanoha all the way no matter what happens...


End file.
